


Gotta Be Grateful

by Demona Haldane (The_Haldanes)



Series: Konoha’s Proud Son [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Dubcon because of Genjutsu, Father/Son Incest, Felching, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Haldanes/pseuds/Demona%20Haldane
Summary: Minato and Naruto are moving into the Uzumaki Clan’s traditional residence but it’s in need of some repair work and it’s only right that father and son show their gratitude for a job well done.





	Gotta Be Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn’t super clear on where the Hokage was supposed to live at first so I had been imagining Minato and Naruto living a little away from Minato’s office. Then I found out that the Hokage’s office and residence are either in the same building or right next to each other which didn’t suit me, so Minato had an apartment that he never moved out of when he got the job. Also, I know that the Uzumaki clan house/lands were established by Naruto but I see no reason why there couldn’t have been a traditional residence dating back to Mito and the founding with how friendly the clan was with Konoha so I’m going with that.

Memories were fuzzy before a few months ago for Uzumaki Naruto. But since Naruto could properly remember his father and he had lived in Minato’s apartment only a few blocks from the Hokage Tower. Minato had been renting it since he was a young man, never having wanted to live in the official Hokage residence nor with Naruto’s mother.

 

With her passing, Naruto was the last of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha so by rights their clan residence should have been his but despite his father being Hokage, clan probate was notoriously glacial. After years of the house and grounds being unoccupied and off limits, Naruto had been given possession of his mother’s family home.

 

Minato was just as excited to see the Uzumaki home as his son. After he had pulled out of his son’s ass having deposited his first load of cum for the day, he grinned and said, “I’ve asked Yamato to meet us over there about mid-morning, so we better get ready.”

 

Slipping Naruto’s plug in to trap his cum, Minato didn’t bother dressing before making their breakfast which they both ate nude. After cleaning up the dishes and themselves, father and son dressed and headed over to the Uzumaki clan residence.

 

Naruto had been given the keys by the probate officer, but the lock on the gates leading to the grounds was proving stubborn. His father amused himself by playing with his ass that was left exposed by his special assless pants. Minato had worked a finger in when the lock finally gave and they were able to enter the grounds.

 

The traditional home of the Uzumaki clan in Konoha was a wreck. The whole place was overgrown and in dire need of repair, but the place would be beautiful if properly tended and far more spacious than Minato’s apartment and far more quiet than the official Hokage residence.

 

Father and son stripped off their jackets down to their mesh shirts and got to work. Each produced a dozen shadow clones and set about clearing away the overgrown vegetation. Every time Minato or one of his clones got anywhere near Naruto or his clones the elder blond would give the younger’s ass a slap, pinch, or grope. In no time at all, every Naruto’s ass had a nice rosy glow, but the work still got done.

 

Yamato arrived on time sketching a quick bow to the Hokage and greeting Naruto with a warm pat on his bum. The two blond’s, their clones dismissed, had cleared away enough of the plants so that the sagging to one corner of the house was very noticeable. Using his mokuton, Yamato was able to shore up the house and to check the rest of the foundation to see that it was sound.

 

“I was able to hire a carpenter to do more of the finish work, Hokage-sama,” Yamato informed them as he used his abilities to create planed planks of wood to be used on the rest of the repairs. The brunet continued, “I think you even know them, Naruto. Tazuna and his grandson Inari from Nami.”

 

“Oh yeah, I remember them. That was my first mission,” Naruto exclaimed. He had not seen either of them in years, so he was excited.

 

“Excellent,” Minato praised as he came up behind Yamato and wound his arms around him reaching to pluck at the Anbu’s nipples. The brunet had also stripped to his mesh shirt and he gave a pleased cry at the tweak of his nipples shimmying his hips back into the Hokage’s bulge.

 

“We really appreciate all of your help, don’t we Naruto,” Minato emphasized his sentence with thrusts from his hips.

 

Naruto drifted closer as he skinned off his mesh shirt unbuttoning his pants and letting them drop before stepping out of them.

 

“We sure do, dad.” Fully nude, Naruto went to his knees quickly unfastening Yamato’s pants only to have his hard, leaking cock fall into his face.

 

The former sensei groaned in arousal from Naruto’s little striptease and from Minato’s rhythmic thrusting at his still clothed ass. Naruto began to suckle at the pink cock head before him while reaching up and grasping the waistband of Yamato’s pants and pulling them down to his knees.

 

Naked ass now exposed, the brunet felt slicked fingers begin to run up and down his crack. Minato teased the Anbu for a short time more before plunging two fingers into his hole. Meanwhile, Naruto was swallowing Yamato’s cock and reaching behind himself pushing two of his own fingers into his pucker still damp with his father’s seed.

 

The mokuton-user let out a keening whine as his cock slipped down his former student’s throat and his Hokage fucked him with three fingers. Pulling his fingers out, Minato tapped at the brunet’s ankle to widen his stance before pushing at the back of his neck to bend him forward.

 

From that angle, Yamato could see that Naruto was finger-fucking himself but he had no time to admire the sight before the Yondaime’s massive cock fucked into him with three sharp thrusts. The brunet bellowed but he also thrust his hips back clenching around the dick inside him.

 

Naruto pulled off Yamato’s cock with a wet pop. He turned and with his hands and feet firmly on the ground Naruto lined his hole up and let the violence of his father’s thrusting impale him on his former teacher’s cock.

 

Yamato was in heaven reaching forward he grabbed Naruto’s hip to pound into him harder and reaching back he pulled his cheeks apart to feel the stretch of Minato’s dick even more. But the bliss could not last forever. When Yamato reached further forward closing his fist around Naruto’s weeping cock the younger blond tightened in release. The sudden clench of his student’s hole sent an orgasm crashing through Yamato who in turn wrung completion from the Yondaime.

 

After a moment to catch their breath, the three worked to untangle themselves. It was only then that they noticed that they had an audience of two. The carpenter Tazuna stood with his hand cupping his evident arousal, while his grandson Inari drooled a little, his shorts tented.

 

Naruto in his excitement rushed over still naked with cum leaking out of his hole and coating his thighs. The elderly but still fit man swept Naruto up into a hug groping his ass thoroughly. Released by Tazuna, Naruto grabbed onto Inari who let out a squeak before moaning as the blond ground himself against his erection.

 

Pants still undone, Minato greeted the Nami carpenter while Yamato stood indecisively about pulling his pants up or shucking them off. Siding with nudity, the brunet came over to greet the newcomers in only his mesh shirt with his thighs also slick with cum.

 

The greetings all completed, it was decided that it was far too early for a break. The three Konoha nins washed up and redressed before the woodworkers were shown the really troublesome spots that needed to be addressed.

With only a short break at midday for food and water, everyone diligently worked to set the Uzumaki home to rights. But as the day grew hotter in the afternoon, it seemed to be increasingly difficult for Naruto and young Inari to remain focused or even dressed.

 

Finally, Minato had mercy and ordered the boys to take their clothes off and take a break. The nude boys embraced one another pressing their hardening cocks together. Wanting to taste his friend, Naruto knelt and gathered Inari’s dick into his mouth. Grasping the younger boy’s hips, he licked and sucked at his cock before moving lower. With great care, the blond drew each of Inari’s nearly hairless balls into his mouth before giving them a gentle suck.

 

The carpenter’s grandson put one of his hands on Naruto’s shoulder to help him stay upright reaching with his other hand to play with his own nipples. Finished mouthing at his friend’s cock and balls, Naruto spun Inari around and pulled his round butt cheeks apart to admire his pink, furled hole.

 

Wasting no time, the blond lapped and sucked at the cute pucker softening it so that he could stab in his tongue. Moaning and writhing at the tongue-fucking, Inari seemed unable to help humping back onto Naruto’s face. The black-haired boy could not hold out against the sensual assault, cumming untouched.

 

Before he could fall bonelessly from his orgasm, Tazuna caught his grandson in his arms and laid a gentle kiss on his brow. Lowering the boy to his hands and knees, the elder took his sturdy cock and pressed into the spit-slick hole. Inari mewled in pleasure from the stretch of his grandfather’s dick panting with his mouth open.

 

Deprived of his treat, Naruto shuffled forward with his hard cock in hand feeding it to the open-mouthed Inari. Fucked from both ends, the boy moaned, panted, and clenched his hole drooling over the cock in his mouth.

 

Too distracted to continue working Minato ordered Yamato to strip off all of his clothes. The nude mokuton-user was then directed to kneel and suck his Hokage’s big dick. The blond threaded his long fingers into soft brown hair pulling firmly eliciting moans from the brunet.

 

Tazuna came with a shout filling his grandson’s tight passage with his seed. As soon as he withdrew Naruto spun his young friend around and plunged into his cum drenched hole. This sudden move earned a squeal from Inari before Naruto pressed the back of his neck forcing his head down and his ass up. Naruto set a fast pace snapping his hips into the boy’s backside. The blond was careful to hit Inari prostate with every thrust causing him to pant and moan.

 

Judging himself sufficiently wet, Minato reached down and pulled Yamato off his dick.

 

“I feel like you’ve been so helpful you should be thanked again,” Minato said as he drew the brunet into his lap, lined himself up, and pulled Yamato down on his cock.

 

Moaning as he started to ride the Yondaime’s dick, Yamato replied panting, “You are very welcome.”

 

Thrusting his hips into the grandson, Naruto looked at the grandfather, “I appreciate all of your help and hard work on our new home.”

 

Tazuna, who had begun to harden again, responded as he fondled his balls, “It was our pleasure, Naruto. But I think you should thank my grandson harder.”

 

Obliging, Naruto fucked the black-haired boy with redoubled vigor until he blew his load. Pausing for only a short time, the jinchuuriki let Inari’s ass milk him, but as he was still hard Naruto resumed fucking the cum-filled boy. The carpenter’s apprentice began to cry from the overwhelming pleasure.

 

The Hokage gave a sudden slap to the ass that was riding his dick drawing Yamato’s attention.

 

“Why is Sai here?” Minato asked jerking his chin towards the gate.

 

The brunet craned his neck around without slowing his rhythm before saying, “I’m sorry, Hokage-sama. I forgot I’d asked him to come by and help with the painting and decorating.”

 

By this time Naruto’s former teammate had made his way over to his ex-sensei still bouncing on the cock of the Yondaime.

 

“I thought you said you needed me to paint and decorate,” Sai said in his unemotional way, “But I would have come sooner if I knew that we were taking out our penises. May I join you, Hokage-sama?”

 

“Take your clothes off and you may,” affirmed Minato after finally spilling his seed into the brunet in his lap.

 

Yamato climbed off before grabbing the now naked Sai and pushing two fingers into his hole. “Not too tight. Do you think you could take him now?” the former sensei queried with a gesture at Minato’s still hard after thick, long cock still hard after cumming.

 

“I believe I can.”

 

So saying, Sai lined his hole up and sat on the impressive length in one smooth slide with barely a flicker on his face. 

 

Rather impressed Minato tipped the pale boy onto his hands and knees, and says, “Give him another cock, Yamato.”

 

Needing no other prompting the mokuton-user fucked into the waiting mouth.

 

Naruto filled Inari with yet another load of cum finally removing his cock which was followed by a frothy cum-stack spilling out of the boy’s used ass. His grandfather gathered him close again before feeding him his dick to suckle at tiredly.

 

The younger blond was surprised to find his father and former teacher spit roasting Sai, but he became distracted by the cum leaking from Yamato’s gaping ass. On his knees once again, Naruto proceeded to eat the cum of his father out of the brunet’s ass.

 

The stimulation from both ahead and behind caused Yamato to spill down Sai’s throat setting off a chain reaction in the pale Anbu and Hokage.

 

When everyone had caught their breath, Tazuna said that they should probably get a little more work done before dark. Minato laughingly agreed. Yamato, using his mokuton, created smooth wooden plugs for himself and the boys so that they would not leak all the cum out of their asses.

 

After they had gotten cleaned up and dressed, the six men got back to work restoring the Uzumaki clan house. Yamato even grew a small grove of fruit trees on the grounds. With Sai’s help, the inside was freshened up just like the outside. Naruto and Inari had helped with the painting which Sai had insisted needed to be done naked so as to not get it on their clothes.

 

Once the sun began to set, Minato called a halt to the work and invited everyone back to the apartment for a yakiniku dinner he was having delivered. He refused to give the boys back their clothes saying that they might as well walk there naked as they would not need the clothes once they were back at the apartment.

 

As they walked through Konoha and he felt the wooden plug stretching his hole, Naruto knew he was going to be very busy thanking everyone well into the night for all their hard work. He couldn’t wait to show them how grateful he was.

 

The End.


End file.
